La Maison Hantée
by SamaraXX
Summary: OS. Slash. Poèmefic : "The House with Nobody in it" de Joyce Kilmer. Le long d'un poussiéreux chemin de Louisiane se trouve une maison qui renferme bien des secrets. Très spécial, à lire seulement si vous êtes motivés !


**LA MAISON HANTEE**

_The House with Nobody in it_

**Titre : **La Maison Hantée : _The House with Nobody in it. _

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Disclaimer : **Inspiré des personnages de J.K Rowling, poème de **_Joyce Kilmer_**.

**Warning : **OS, UA, poème-fic, slash.

**Couple : **Celui que vous voudrez. Celui à qui j'ai pensé est évident.

**Rating : **K

* * *

**LA MAISON HANTEE**

THE HOUSE WITH NOBODY IN IT

_**by: Joyce Kilmer (1886-1918)**_

**_and SamaraXX (texte ) _**

**WHENEVER I walk to Suffern along the Erie track **

**I go by a poor old farmhouse with its shingles broken and black. **

**I suppose I've passed it a hundred times, but I always stop for a minute **

**And look at the house, the tragic house, the house with nobody in it. **

En quelle année était-ce ? Lorsque nous marchions main dans la mains vers cette maison aux bardeaux d'encre noir qui brillaient de rutilance sur la face brisée du verre. Je me souviens y avoir passé des milliers de fois devant cette maison, si vivante elle était, avec ses rideaux de dentelle blanche qui flottaient lorsque les fenêtres à peine isolées laissaient filtrer un zéphyr venu de contrées lointaines… Il faisait tellement chaud lorsque nous arrivions à la maison, le soleil était si bas dans le ciel, je me souviens de tes yeux anthracite qui devenaient métal en fusion. Et de tes mains d'habitude si froides qui devenaient brûlantes sous le soleil de la Louisiane. Encore aujourd'hui j'y passe devant cette maison si digne dans sa ruine, dont les lianes comme des barreaux emprisonnent d'un triste sort tous ces souvenirs qu'on a construit. Mes yeux s'embuent chaque fois que je m'arrête une minute pour la contempler sous le soleil déclinant du sud, dois-je elle aussi la laisser partir dans les méandres de mon passé ? Ou dois-je encore une fois prier pour revoir l'invisible homme qui hantait cette tragique maison… Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle est seule cette maison, plus personne ne foulera son seuil, car il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur, et plus personne n'osera jamais plus y entrer. Pas même moi.

La première fois, je ne m'en souviens plus. C'était le soir, comme toujours. Elle était à nous depuis quelques heures seulement mais nous avions pris la route presque aussitôt, roulant dans les chemins secs et poussiéreux jusqu'en Louisiane. Elle était petite, elle était neuve, elle était à nous. Nous l'avions acheté. Pourquoi ? Personne ne l'aurait compris – ou plutôt tout le monde l'aurait compris si seulement nous avions pris la peine d'avouer à tous notre amour. Je me souviens seulement de ton air alangui ces matins-là lorsque la chaleur n'était pas étouffante et lorsque tes doigts refroidis caressaient l'étoffe ébène de nos draps. Lorsque j'essayais d'échapper à ton sourire enjôleur qui m'ensorcelait toujours plus vers cette fin charnelle que nous adorions. Tu étais enfin mien dans la chaleur rassurante de cette maison, je pouvais à mon aise esquinter mes yeux sur toi, et mêler fiévreusement mon corps au tien. La décoration si sobre n'avait d'élégance que pour nos yeux drogués. Et les lézardes aux murs nous faisaient penser à des ruisseaux dans un désert. Le carrelage atrocement démodé ? Un artifice qui avait toute sa place dans notre bonheur, sans parler de l'horrible lit à baldaquin dont les lourdes tentures embrasaient notre lit d'une fureur insoutenable. Dans ces moments-là, lorsque ma sueur dégoulinante redessinait le contour de mes courbes, je réussissais à me sentir à ma place. Je vivais dans le brasier de notre amour, aussi beau que brutal.

**I never have seen a haunted house, but I hear there are such things; **

**That they hold the talk of spirits, their mirth and sorrowings. **

**I know this house isn't haunted, and I wish it were, I do; **

**For it wouldn't be so lonely if it had a ghost or two. **

Les larmes brûlantes cavalent mes joues au rythme de mon cœur qui saigne dans ma poitrine. La nostalgie ardente et oppressante m'étreint le corps et mes yeux te matérialisent devant moi, je peux encore entendre le son de ta voix et le bruit de nos pieds qui chutaient contre les cailloux du chemin. Nos sourires complices qui abordaient la porte avec une promesse d'avenir éphémère que nous espérions au début éternel. Pourtant, on s'en allait souvent, mais on revenait toujours. Cette maison, notre symbole, l'inébranlable palais de nos amours était à portée de nos mains. Elle ressemble à une maison hantée avec cet abominable crépit jaunis qui s'écaille au fil du temps, elle a presque l'air piteuse sous la clarté du soleil. Une vieille bicoque sans intérêt. Les rideaux au premier paraissent poussiéreux et n'ont pas bougé depuis notre dernière visite, la maison semble immobile, immuable au milieu du calme plat. Oh Dieu comme elle est laide et petite ! Mais, mes larmes ne se tarissent pas, c'est une maison hantée. Y a-t-il son fantôme qui traverse les parois avec son éternel air arrogant ? Sa façon si caractéristique de se déplacer : cette démarche fière, si altière qu'elle en paraissait prétentieuse. Sera-t-il là à me regarder derrière ses prunelles grises ou m'attendra-t-il allongé sur notre lit ? M'écoutera-t-il quand je lui conterai notre histoire ? Partira-t-il encore une fois sans se retourner vers moi ? Cette maison siège de tant de bonheurs, mais aussi de tant de peines et de douleurs inextinguibles. Je peux presque entendre le murmure de sa voix qui essaie de s'échapper des murs fragiles mais je suis loin, si loin. Je me rends compte que cette maison est aussi vide que mon cœur. Sa voix ne reviendra jamais me hanter. Je ne verrai jamais son fantôme calmement reposé dans notre nid d'amour. Notre nid d'amour n'existe plus.

**This house on the road to Suffern needs a dozen panes of glass, **

**And somebody ought to weed the walk and take a scythe to the grass. **

**It needs new paint and shingles, and the vines should be trimmed and tied; **

**But what it needs the most of all is some people living inside. **

Si j'avais encore la force, si les années n'avaient pas volé l'éclat de jeunesse dans mes yeux, peut-être aurais-je pu saisir la faux et abattre les herbes rampantes sur la maison. Peut-être aurais-je repeint le crépit jaune avec toute l'ardeur de mes bras jeunes, peut-être aurais-je pu réparer les tuiles craquelées par le soleil… Peut-être. Mon regard se serait posé sur elle sans regret, j'aurais pu me sentir fier de cette maison hantée berceau de mes plus grandes hontes.

L'impression d'avoir tout abandonné racle les cloisons glacées de mon cœur, l'acidité insoutenable du fiel se glisse dans ma gorge. L'envie presque irrépressible de crier me prend aux tripes tandis que je contemple cette maison dans toute sa déchéance. L'abandon. Je t'ai abandonné sans remords, sans un regard en arrière. J'ai tracé ma route et maintenant j'ai tout perdu : ma dignité, mon bonheur, mon amour. Tu n'existes plus que dans mon souvenir flou et imprécis. Les photos de toi se consumant dans l'âtre de la cheminée reviennent dans ma mémoire. Je peux revoir tes sourires taquins et tes mains d'artiste, si froides et si belles. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrais t'oublier. Et l'idée que jamais plus tu ne déambuleras dans cette maison me rend malade. Cette maison c'était la nôtre. Mais j'ai tout gâché, je le sais, pardonne-moi. Où que tu sois, pardonne-moi. Si jamais tu peux poser sur moi le gris de tes yeux magnifiques, dis-toi que ces larmes t'appartiennent. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Toi, tu acceptais avec tellement d'assurance ta vie. Tu la maîtrisais dans les moindres détails, tu l'aimais car tu t'aimais toi-même. Tu avais un tel respect pour ta personne tout simplement parce que t'assumais. Moi, mon cœur, je suis un lâche. Drôle de paradoxe je sais. Moi qui fus pourtant reconnu pour mon courage. Je ne devrais pas rire. Non, je ne devrais pas alors que tu es parti. Mon rire est amer… Il ne lézarde pas les murs comme dans la chanson, non, mon rire à moi ne dépasse pas la triste atmosphère de ma détresse. Il reste emprisonné. Tu n'as jamais su le réveiller. Même toi, tu n'as pas su me rendre humain. Pardonne-moi.

If I had a lot of money and all my debts were paid 

**I'd put a gang of men to work with brush and saw and spade. **

**I'd buy that place and fix it up the way it used to be **

**And I'd find some people who wanted a home and give it to them free. **

Le pire c'est que je t'ai menti. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis aussi trompé sur mes intentions. Lorsque j'ai dû rompe le lien unique qui nous unissait, je ne pensais pas que j'anéantirais la vie de toute une famille. Je ne pensais pas que d'autres cœurs que le mien puissent arrêter de battre à cause de moi. Si je t'ai effectivement tué, j'ai tué les miens symboliquement. Ils sont morts… Tous des statues ambulantes. Je ne pourrais plus jamais baiser les mains de quelqu'un d'autre avec autant de sincérité que lorsque j'embrassais les tiennes. D'ailleurs, la personne qui aurait dû te remplacer, celle qui était apparue bien avant toi dans ma vie n'a jamais pu prendre la place de ton image dans mon cœur. Je l'ai fait souffrir plus que quiconque, plus que toi je pense. Ses rides à elle aussi sont peintes à la souffrance, elle est morte, tellement morte. La culpabilité, mon cœur. Voilà ce que je ressens depuis que je contemple cette maison vide. Enfin, je ressens cet horrible sentiment depuis toujours semble-t-il, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'être le plus grand et hideux égoïste de cette Terre. Mes larmes continuent de couler comme si je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte du monstre de cruauté que je suis. Si tu savais comme je regrette, elle était tellement belle dans le temps avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Maintenant elle est grise, laide, amaigrie. Elle ressemble à la Maison décrépite, tellement ignoble sous le soleil de la Louisiane. Tout ce que je touche devient moche. Si seulement j'avais été plus courageux, si seulement cette maison avait pu être mon adresse. Si j'avais honoré mes promesses, mon amour, tu serais toujours vivant, et moi je serais encore beau, et elle serait encore belle.

Elle est partie. Il y a deux semaines. Elle s'est envolée avec un autre. Tu vois j'ai tout perdu. Même ce que j'ai voulu sauvegardé s'est altéré avec l'âge, et finalement, je crois qu'elle revit avec cet autre. Cet autre que je jalouse avec force et fureur. C'est un vrai homme, lui. Il a tellement d'assurance, il s'aime tellement. C'est étrange… Il me fait penser à toi. Toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras mon éternel remord. Tu resteras mon désir inachevé, ma perle rare, mon seul amour. L'unique, l'authentique, le vrai. Je t'aimais d'un amour vrai tandis que je l'aimais d'un amour faux, refait, malsain. Je la possédais. Toi, je ne te possédais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais possédé, la seule chose que je possédais c'était cette maison et j'avais toujours l'intime conviction que tu me rejoindrais à l'intérieur. Comme c'est ma seule possession je la laisse s'éteindre dans la chaleur horrifiante du sud. Si j'avais encore de l'espoir – ou simplement une once d'humanité en moi – je la retaperais cette maison. J'enverrais un groupe d'hommes costauds la repeindre d'une couleur vive, je redessinerais des fenêtres curieuses qui s'ouvriraient sur le monde d'un air plein d'attente, un peu comme tes yeux. Je la bâtirais grâce à mon argent. Mais je n'ai plus rien, tu le sais. L'espoir, cet or épuisable, a disparu. Je dois tellement de choses à tellement de monde. J'ai pris la vie de tellement de personnes que jamais je ne pourrais me permettre une telle folie. Non, la seule chose qui m'est permise c'est de mourir sans embêter personne. Il est vrai que j'ai bousculé la vie de beaucoup de personnes… Quel joli euphémisme ! Je voulais dire que j'ai détruit la vie de beaucoup de personnes. Mes dettes sont lourdes sur mes épaules. Jamais je ne pourrais les rembourser. Cette maison s'éteindra lentement, comme moi. Egoïste je suis et je resterai.

**Now, a new house standing empty, with staring window and door, **

**Looks idle, perhaps, and foolish, like a hat on its block in the store. **

**But there's nothing mournful about it; it cannot be sad and lone **

**For the lack of something within it that it has never known. **

Les nuits froides ont été bénéfiques, mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle ère. Je la vois sous un nouveau jour. Elle est différente. Elle vit une seconde jeunesse notre maison. Elle a un air idiot sous le soleil de la Louisiane. J'aurais peut-être dû déposer le ciment de mon amour sur les nouveaux murs de la maison. Je crois qu'il se sont mépris sur la nature de notre amour. Elle ressemble à une maison vide maintenant. Oh mon dieu. Où sont passés les fantômes ? Mon cœur, où es-tu passé ? Où sont parties les lézardes fleuves du crépit ? Le carrelage démodé si moderne à nos yeux… Ils ont enlevé nos souvenirs, mon cœur. Même les rideaux du premier ont changé. Ils sont rouges maintenant. Aussi rouge vif que mon cœur écorché. Il lui manque quelque chose. Je sais bien-sûr que c'est toi. Il manque ton sourire, tes mains, la chaleur de nos corps emmêlés. Elle est encore plus laide débarrassée de ses regrets.

Ais-je anéanti tous les souvenirs qu'il me restait ? Je pleure… encore. Je me détourne. Plus jamais je ne veux la regarder, qu'elle aille s'effondrer dans le gouffre de mes regrets. De toute façon, je suis au seuil de la mort. La Grande Faucheuse va bientôt venir me cueillir. Quelle joie ! Je l'attends avec autant de curiosité qu'un enfant la veille de Noël. Je vais bientôt connaître le dernier souffle de vie. J'espère que ma dernière pensée sera dirigée vers toi mais comme je n'ai jamais rien su contrôlé, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je continue de marcher. La voiture n'est pas loin. Mon dos me fait mal. Mon bras s'enroule sur ma poitrine affaiblie. Ma voiture est un vrai chaudron… Les larmes s'évadent de mes yeux. Elles sont brûlantes. Et j'attends. J'attends la fin.

**But a house that has done what a house should do, a house that has sheltered life, **

**That has put its loving wooden arms around a man and his wife, **

**A house that has echoed a baby's laugh and held up his stumbling feet, **

**Is the saddest sight, when it's left alone, that ever your eyes could meet. **

Une balançoire s'installe sur la pelouse émeraude. Elle n'était pas là du temps du lit à baldaquin. Non. Ni ce ballon qui est resté oublié sur le pas de la porte. Notre maison est devenue _une_ maison. Elle va renfermer d'autres histoires que la nôtre. Elle ne mourra pas d'une mort lente comme j'aurais voulu. Mon égoïsme se serait-il effrité avec l'âge ? Pas si sûr, j'étais juste trop lâche pour pouvoir la regarder chaque jour sans frémir d'angoisse. Ton fantôme mon cœur était trop vengeur. En réalité, j'aurais préféré t'oublier… Mais ton souvenir était trop tenace. J'ai dû me raisonner et t'oublier. Je vais bientôt mourir mais j'aurais au moins fait un pas dans ma vie. Un seul. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je ne serais jamais aussi parfait que toi, cela va sans dire. Jamais je n'accepterais ce que je suis. Je vais rester le gros monstre de cruauté que je suis. Je vais rester un lâche et je ne dirais jamais l'élan d'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Non tu vois, mon cœur, cela restera à jamais dans la seule mémoire de la maison. Dans cette maison que des cris d'enfant sont en train d'effacer nos cris de jouissance.

Elle n'est pas plus belle qu'avant mais au moins elle protège d'autres personnes que nous. Et puis, un fantôme était suffisant, je n'allais tout de même pas ajouter le poids de mon spectre dans cette vieille bicoque. Mes yeux se ferment, la voiture se met en marche. Elle roule sans vie sur la route asséchée de la Louisiane. Je m'en vais. De toi et de ma vie.

**So whenever I go to Suffern along the Erie track **

**I never go by the empty house without stopping and looking back, **

**Yet it hurts me to look at the crumbling roof and the shutters fallen apart, **

**For I can't help thinking the poor old house is a house with a broken heart. **

Il m'arrive de repasser devant la maison hantée. Je l'imagine comme elle était avant. Le cœur brisé. L'espoir asséché. L'amour brûlant. Je la vois presque sous la lourdeur de mes paupières – et même le rideau du premier est resté aussi blanc de poussière.

Je sais, pourtant, je sais que ton fantôme ne traverse plus les murs. Je sais que tu es définitivement parti. Mais tu vois, le cœur brisé c'est moi. Et si je tombe en ruines, je sais que, moi, personne ne viendra me retaper.

Mon ange, j'ai tué beaucoup de gens, je paye aujourd'hui le prix de ma lâcheté et de ma cruauté. Et lorsque cette voiture dévie du chemin vaporeux de grains jaunes, je peux enfin avouer et accepter le fait que je t'aime.

Dommage que personne d'autre que moi ne l'ait entendu.

* * *

THE END.

Désolée pour les fautes. Et j'espère que vous avez compris ! Quoique vous ayez compris, laissez-moi une review.

Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Je n'ai pas traduit, j'ai déjà trop honte d'avoir sali le poème de Joyce Kilmer avec mes mots disgrâcieux.

Bisous à tous et je salue votre courage d'avoir lu ça.

SamaraXX


End file.
